Traditionally, analytics solutions have been provided for analyzing user behavior in a computing environment, such as online, etc. For example, the analytics solutions may analyze computing activity of the user. The analysis is then typically utilized for identifying trends in user behavior. Unfortunately, techniques for leveraging the identifiable trends in user behavior have been limited, particularly with respect to projecting user behavior which is not necessarily a specific subject of the identified user behavior trends (e.g. but which may related to the user behavior that is a basis for the identified trend, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.